


Open Up

by writermouse



Category: Arthur (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Patrick tempts Mr. Ratburn to dinner with chocolate.





	Open Up

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my normal fandom, but Mr. Ratburn marrying a guy was just too much for me. I love it too much.

“Nigel, aren’t you going to come to dinner?” Patrick asked, leaning into the living room to check on his husband.

Mr. Ratburn was sitting on the couch, a mountain of essays to grade stacked beside him and a forgotten cup of tea cooling at his elbow. “Yes, in a minute,” he answered absently, waving a hand dismissively. 

Patrick smiled fondly to himself before briefly disappearing into the kitchen again. He took a small piece of chocolate fudge from his earlier recipe trials and carried it back, coming to a stop directly in front of him. 

“If you put that down now, you can have a little dessert before dinner,” Patrick offered, a playful twinkle in his eye. 

Mr. Ratburn started to object, but then caught a whiff of the delicious fudge. “I- I suppose grading these assignments can wait. Alright.” He reached out to take the candy, but stopped in confusion when Patrick shook his head and pulled it away. 

“Uh-uh,” he chuckled, “Open up.” He leaned in, holding the fudge up to his mouth. 

A light blush colored in Mr. Ratburn’s cheeks, “I- Patrick? That’s…” he gave up on his objection and parted his lips. It was romantic, after all, just also a bit embarrassing. 

Patrick slipped the candy into his mouth, then pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “There, come on.” He took his husband’s hand and led him to the dining room.


End file.
